


From Dust to Scaled

by SilverWolf2135



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf2135/pseuds/SilverWolf2135
Summary: What happens when Team RWBY become mermaids with their partners





	1. Project Helix

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my new work, From Dust to Scaled. Now this was requested of me from a fellow RWBY and mermaid fan. Now, as far as Ocean's Blessing goes, it will go into a bit of a slumber, since this will be around 115 chapters or so, i haven't made up my mind yet. Also, this is my first work that introduces OC characters. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.

Weiss moved her hand over to a vial of Water Dust. She was in the middle of a project for Professor Oum, one of the Dust teachers Beacon could offer. The project in question was finding a way to make combating Aquatic Grimm easier. Everyone was trying something different. Some were trying to freeze parts of the makeshift ocean they had, others were developing a Dust that can be used to draw the Grimm out of hiding, Weiss had wanted something different. 

 

Weiss believed she might be able to make a Dust that would enhance the body to be better suited for aquatic combat. Enhanced movement, stronger muscles in the water, and maybe even the ability to breath underwater.

 

Professor Oum had compared it to Naga, or merfolk, a fairy tale that was rumored to as old as Beacon itself. Almost everyone laughed at her, except Isaac. Isaac Von Reinbach was a former Atlesian studert, having transferred only a few weeks ago. Weiss and Isaac had hit it off the moment they met. Both haad come from Atlas to escape their family, both were expert Dust users, and both were described as “Ice King” and “Queen” due to their pale skin and white hair. But they didn’t mind, they had each other, and their teams.

 

“Ms Schnee, how are you coming along?” Weiss looked up to see Professor Oum looking up at her. “I think i’m almost done. It just needs a little time before i add anything else.” As the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, people flooded out of the classroom, with only Issac staying behind. “Hey Weiss, wanna come with me to Big Wedge, maybe grab a pizza for everyone?” Weiss thought for a second. Her project would need time to settle, and she was hungry. “Sure, just let me change alright?” Isaac nodded. “Alright. Meet me at the Airfield?” Weiss nodded in response. Isaac always knew how make Weiss smile, much like her team leader, Ruby Rose. As Weiss and Isaac exited the classroom, they failed to see Weiss’s project glow a deep blue.

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight, it took you only 3 months to build Crescent Rose? How did you manage that?” Ruby could only laugh. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out, Matt. A girl’s gotta keep her secrets. Besides, what i want to know, is how can you lift Dinnerbelle? That thing must weight like 20 tons.” Matthew laughed back. “If I tell you, I want 2 hours on the couch.” Ruby thought about that. On the one hand, she could get closer to Matthew, but on the other hand, Yang wouldn’t let her hear the end of it. “Sunday night?” Matthew smiled, “It’s a deal.”

 

“Hey Ruby! Over here.” Ruby looked over to see Weiss and Isaac standing by the Arifield. “Wanna come with us and get some pizza? It won’t take long.” Ruby looked at Matthew, who was already drooling. “Sure, we’ll go Isaac. What about Blake and Yang?” 

 

“Weiss said that Yang is with Dalton in a bar somewhere, and Blake is with Darrel off at some bookstore. We’ll have to save them some.” Weiss frowned. “If Dalton brings Yang home drunk tonight, Yang is going to be my test subject for my newest Dust project.” Everyone laughed as they boarded the airship

* * *

 

Professor Oum looked at Weiss’s project as it glowed, with a sense that his hunch may be right. “By the Gods Ms Schnee, i hope you know what your doing” Professor Oum then locked the door, failing to see scales form on the vial that held the Dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so i thought i should let you guys see what the OG characters are. They're characters from a FFnet story called Creature shiftier, so go check it out
> 
> Darrel Maximus
> 
> Gender-Male
> 
> Age-17
> 
> Height-6'2
> 
> Complexion-Pale
> 
> Hair color/style- short and brown
> 
> Eye color-dark green
> 
> Build-average
> 
> Clothes-Black t-shirt, blue jeans, and neon green shoes
> 
> Home: Once a city in Atlas, now C-ville in Vale
> 
> Aura Color-green/ red when enraged
> 
> Semblance Detection (basically like the spidey sense, only not as advanced)
> 
> Weapons:
> 
> 1\. Ol'Painless- Red and green spear/Anti material rifle
> 
> 2\. Ol'Painless 2.0: Black and white Shotgun/Ax
> 
> 3\. Compliance: dark blue taser pistol
> 
> Logo: Dark green T-rex head
> 
> Role-leader, front-line attacker, shape-shifter
> 
> Romance Interest-Blake Belladonna
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac Von Reinhbach
> 
> Gender-Male
> 
> Age-17
> 
> Height-5'7
> 
> Complexion-Pale as Paper
> 
> Hair color/style-Silver and short
> 
> Eye color-cobalt
> 
> Build-Lean
> 
> Clothes-Silver colored trench coat, vest, jeans, and white shoes
> 
> Home: New Dust City in Atlas
> 
> Aura Color-Silver
> 
> Semblance-Teleport
> 
> Weapon-Bad Medicine- Silver MP44/Scimitar
> 
> Logo-Silver shark's tooth
> 
> Role-Second-in- command
> 
> Romance Interest-Weiss Schnee
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Matthew Lewis
> 
> Gender-Male
> 
> Age-17
> 
> Height-5'6
> 
> Complexion-olive
> 
> Hair color/style-black and short
> 
> Eye Color-Red
> 
> Build Average-
> 
> Clothes-Red vest and shirt, black jeans, and white shoes
> 
> Home-Originally a city in Vacuo, now lives in Vale
> 
> Aura Color-Red
> 
> Semblance-Clones (Only more for distraction than attack)
> 
> Weapon- Dinnerbelle- Red and black double-barrel shotgun/double edged claymore
> 
> Logo- Purple Eagle
> 
> Role-Support
> 
> Romance Interest-Ruby Rose
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dalton Goldenrod
> 
> Gender-Male
> 
> Age-17
> 
> Height-6'4
> 
> Hair color/style-Blonde hair that runs down to his shoulders
> 
> Eye Color-Sapphire/Black when Semblance is in use
> 
> Build-Buff
> 
> Clothes-Camo style jacket, vest, shirt, jeans, and boots
> 
> Home-Vale
> 
> Aura Color-Black
> 
> Semblance-Darkness (increases his strength and defense, negate anyone else's Semblance, and instill fear into his opponents)
> 
> Weapons-
> 
> 1\. Oh Mercy, Baby! - Golden grenade machine gun/sledgehammer
> 
> 2\. Grimm Gauntlets- Black gloves that can turn into Death stalker pincers, Ursa and Beowolf claws
> 
> Role-Heavy Hitter
> 
> Logo-Triage of golden stars
> 
> Romance Interest- Yang Xiao Long
> 
> Add on to side effects: craving for salty food


	2. Weiss's promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries a new type of Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another chapter. Let me know what you think about it. Enjoy

“Yang, do ya fink we should stap and head back?” Yang laughed a drunken laugh. “Don’t worry Dalton. WE’ll be fine.” Yang was about to take another sip from her whisky glass when she heard a familiar voice. “YANG XIAO LONG! What are you doing?” Both Yang and Dalton knew they were in big trouble. Not only was it against school rules, but their teams hated how they would come home drunk sometimes. “Yang, you get over here.” Yang got off her stool, and headed over towards Weiss.

 

“Ms Xiao Long, give me one good reason as to why i shouldn’t report you to Ms Goodwitch?” Yang looked at weiss’s frowning face. “Cause you love me?” SLAP! Yang felt a sting on her cheek, and that was all she felt, as she fell to the ground, passed out drunk for the 5th time that semester. “Ugh. Issac, you get Dalton, I’ll get Ruby get help me. What do you think they should do this time?” Isaac thought for a moment, which was rare in Juniors club, what with the music on full blast. “CAn’t think of anything right now. Let's choose in the morning. Right now, all i want is a hot soak in the tub.” Weiss nodded, and started dragging Yang outside the club,knowing how she’ll punish Yang this time.

* * *

Yang woke up to a pounding headache. “Ugh, why do i do this to myself?”

 

“Because your, reckless, don’t listen to anyone, and because your a bad influence on Dalton.”

Yang looked up to see Weiss standing over her. “Okay, Weiss, let me have it.”

 

Weiss shook her head. “Noramly, yes, but today, your lucky. Ruby convinced me to give you a break. But we’re ALL testing my new Dust. And don’t bother complaining. Come on, everyone else is already down there.”

 

Yang groaned as she dragged herself out of bed, looking for her clothes, she wanted to get this over with, so she could crawl back into bed, and sleep the massive hangover. “Weiss, are Darrel and his team down there?” Weiss nodded. “THey agreed to help us however they can, they should be down soon,so hurry it up.”

 

* * *

 

“Weiss, do you know what’s gonna happen to us if we use this? Last time we tried your Dust, we were glowing in the dark for a month.” Weiss sighed. “Yang, the worst thing that could happen is we more water in our bodies then usual. Relax already.”

 

Yang conceded. Weiss knew more about Dust then she did, and she trusted Weiss. “Alright. Where the heck is Dalton and the others?” 

 

“Right here.” Everyone looked back to team DIMD walk in, with Blake having her arms around Darrel. 

 

Weiss took the vial of Dust out. “Okay, that’s everyone. Are you guys ready?” Everyone nodded in response. “Alright. Now, i’ll put this in water for us to drink, it’ll make things easier that way.” Weiss poured the Dust into a bottle of water, and handed it to Ruby. Ruby looked at the glowing liquid. “Bottoms up.” Ruby raised the bottle to her lips and took a small drink. “Hmm. Not bad.” Ruby passed the drink around. As everyone took their sips, Weiss noticed Ruby’s eyes started to almost glow. “Here goes nothing.” Weiss brought the drink to her lips, and finished it off.

 

Everyone waited a moment, until Yang spoke up. “Did it work? I don’t feel any different.” Weiss sighed. “Something must have gone wrong. I’ll have to work on it in the morning. Let's turn in for the night.” Everyone nodded in agreement, and both teams returned to their dorms, not sure as to what might happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below on how you felt about this chapter. see ya later


End file.
